


Wouldn't You Like To Know, Weatherboy

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Camera Man Lee Jaeyoon, Gen, Humor, Weatherman Kim Inseong, and chani is a child, god wish that were me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Jaeyoon and Inseong have a simple assignment, but some kid swoops in and steals the show.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Wouldn't You Like To Know, Weatherboy

**Author's Note:**

> Me, to myself: Molly, we should study so we aren't worried about our exam on Tuesday  
> Me, back to myself: Okay... but how about we write a meme drabble? Sounds more fun than studying if I'm honest
> 
> I'm fine :) pls enjoy this drabble, straight off the stress press! <3

“This is Kim Inseong in the suburbs of Seoul, bringing you the weather.”

Inseong hasn’t been a weatherman for long, and yet, Jaeyoon thinks that maybe Inseong has become, _is_ , his favourite weatherman at the broadcasting station. There’s something about his murderous smile telling the Korean nation that, yes, there is in fact another Typhoon heading towards Korea this Autumn, and no, you shouldn’t be leaving your homes.

But Jaeyoon thinks his favourite moment of Inseong as the weatherman is today.

They’re meant to be interviewing people on the street about their opinions on the typhoons (which is moot-point considering the _internet_ exists, and people love to share their opinions about anything and everything on that cesspool), but a particular boy named Chanhee had the most fascinating thing to offer.

Inseong smiles to the camera, microphone held up and ready, as Chanhee stands beside the weatherman, looking peeved.

“And what do you think about these typhoons, kid?” says Inseong, eagerly, holding the microphone down to Chanhee.

Chanhee stares at him, and Jaeyoon can see the mischievous glint flash behind his eyes before he says, “Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy.”

Then, he simply walks away, leaving both Inseong and Jaeyoon stunned.

Inseong gives the camera a strained smile and a half-shrug before Jaeyoon notices they’re off the air.

“Well… Could've been worse,” laughs Inseong.


End file.
